


Undercover Lover

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel In Love, Castiel Make Over, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Drunken Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Gives Advice, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Third Wheels, This work is Grammarly checked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Based off a prompt posted on Destiel Forever Facebook Group.





	Undercover Lover

Castiel hadn't meant to say it... He hadn't meant to confess. But as he watched Dean leave the bar with a pretty young brunette, he'd sighed heavily, practically slamming his drink down on the table... And when Sam had asked him what was wrong the words had tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Every time I see Dean leave with someone, I wish it was me, but I never do anything about it" 

Sam had tried tirelessly to convince Castiel that he should confess his feelings to Dean, going as far as to say that he suspected Dean may have similar feelings for him... But of course, Castiel didn't budge. 

The next morning when Castiel walked into the bunker's kitchen he greeted Sam and Dean as usual, but then he turned to face Sam as Dean was looking in the fridge for a hangover cure and said, 

"Thank you for last night, Sam, I appreciated our talk" and then walked out of the kitchen as Sam nodded at him. 

Dean pulled a packet of bacon from the fridge and turned to Sam with an eyebrow raised "What was that about?" He asked

"Cas told me something personal last night, something that's been on his mind and we talked it out," Said Sam watching his brothers reaction closely.

Dean frowned slightly before schooling his expression and going on to make an enormous bacon sandwich. He didn't ask for further details. 

***

A week later and Dean is leaving the bar with an attractive redhead. Castiel looks moodily down at his drink as Dean departs. After Dean has left, Sam leans forward... 

"So, I've been thinking about what you told me last week. Dean asked what you meant when you said you appreciated our talk - and this little look crossed his face... I think he may have been a little jealous..." 

"Sam..." Began Castiel in a warning tone.

"Hear me out..." Said Sam "So, I think I get why Dean hasn't said anything or made a move because as I said last week, I am certain he has feelings for you too. There are two main reasons, one you're a man and two you're an angel. I don't think he knows how to handle it. I think maybe he needs to know that it's ok. You know? For you and him to... be together. We both know that he can be stubborn, trying to get him to just say how he feels - with no incentive, would be like trying to get blood from a stone. So... here's my plan..."

***

Stage One - Ignoring Dean

Castiel comes back from checking out a potential case and walks into the bunker library to see Sam and Dean working on some research, he takes a breath, straightens up and walks into the room with purpose. Dean looks up and greets him. 

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Dean," Says Castiel, before turning to Sam and smiling at him. He hands him a bag "Here you are Sam, one egg salad" 

"Cheers Cas," Says Sam hiding a tiny smile behind his eyes and opening the bag to reveal the biggest salad he had ever seen. 

Dean looks up hopefully, and Castiel feels a pang of guilt as he looks back at him, with pretend realization on his face. 

"Oh, sorry Dean. I lost a game of cards to Sam at the bar the other night and buying him dinner was his prize" 

Dean shrugs, trying to late to hide his disappointment at the lack of pie. Sam thinks he also sees Dean throwing him daggers occasionally as he eats his salad, right in front of him, deliberately making loud 'Mmm' noises as he sits, enjoying his food.

"This is great, thanks Cas"  

Dean rolls his eyes and looks up at Sam "I think you and that salad need to get a room" He says irritably 

"Oh," Says Sam faking surprise "Sorry Dean, I'll go and eat this in the kitchen" Dean frowns and looks back to his computer screen in front of him, Sam stands up and sends Castiel a 'follow me' look, with a tiny nod toward the kitchen. 

Castiel hesitates momentarily but then understands "I'll come with you," He says following Sam from the room, he doesn't look back, but he can almost feel Dean's eyes on him as he leaves the library, following Sam. 

Once in the kitchen, Sam whispers to Castiel "Well, you telling me that you don't think that bothered Dean?"

"Dean seemed disappointed that he didn't get food" Nods Castiel

Sam refrains from rolling his eyes "No... What bothered him is that you got me something, and not him. Not just that he didn't get pie" 

Castiel remains unconvinced. Sam shakes his head... Thinking, he and Castiel needed to have a loud, happy conversation. Dean needed to hear them having fun - without him. 

"What things do you find funny Cas?" Asks Sam 

"Funny?" The first thing Castiel thinks of is Dean, no human has made him laugh as much Dean has, but he has a feeling that isn't the answer Sam is looking for, so he thinks harder... Remembering some old cartoons he'd seen when he'd binged watched Tv for a couple of weeks as a human. "Looney Tunes"

Sam, pulls a pleased surprised face "Looney Tunes? Really?" 

"Yes. Bugs Bunny is a very diverse comical character" 

"I was always fond of Road Runner myself," Says Sam amused 

*

Dean stops and starts, over and over - trying to read the news report on the screen in front of him, but the loud laughter coming from the kitchen keeps drawing his attention, his keeps casting looks over to the door. Was Castiel angry with him? Dean couldn't help feeling a little bitter about being left out. He knew it was stupid, but he'd always thought of Castiel as being 'his' friend. Sure, he and Sam got on, but the last few days... There had been several little things Dean had noticed, Castiel returning books he'd borrowed from Sam. Playing card games, with Sam... And now this. Castiel had bought pie in the past, knew he loved it, and every time he'd bought Dean dinner, he'd always made sure to provide Sam with something too. So now... Why had Dean been left out? 

Loud laughter and something that sounded like "What's up doc" floated through the door toward him. Dean frowned... Were they quoting Looney Tunes? Dean liked Looney Tunes... Pepé Le Pew being his clear favorite, of course... 

He sighed and turned back to his work. 

 

Stage Two - Becoming More 'Desirable' 

"There's nothing wrong with the trench coat Cas, but maybe if you mix up what you wear a little more... You'll get more attention from other people. If Dean sees other people find you desirable... it may help him come to terms with his own desires, especially if we can get some other men to hit on you in front of him..." Sam explains as he picks up several shirts. He walks over to the coats and jackets and picks up a midlength black coat. Castiel obediently following with his arms out in front of him, laden with clothes. 

Next stop is the barbers, Castiel is given a more 'trendy' short back and sides cut, leaving some length on top. Sam said something about a 'bed hair look' that Castiel didn't quite catch. Castiel stared in the mirror as the barber styled his stubble. Giving it straight and neat edges.  

When Castiel walked into the bunker, Dean was stood at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and his jaw dropped as he took in the site of the angel in a black fitted coat, black jeans, a crisp white shirt with a thin black tie falling down the front, his hair was different, styled. And as he passed Dean... he smelt... fucking incredible. 

"Whoa, Cas," Said Dean looking at him with wide eyes... But before he could say anything else Sam appeared in the doorway, carrying a bag. 

"Here's the rest of your new stuff Cas" He smiled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and handed the angel the other bag, Dean eye rolled internally. Of course, Sam had taken him clothes shopping, he and Cas seemed to be spending every god damn waking moment together. Dean couldn't help it, he felt left out. But then... He'd been saying for years to Cas to go and get new clothes... and never once offered to take him. That was really his own fault, of course, Cas would need help with something like that, and by the looks of Cas now, Dean couldn't fault Sam's choices for the angel, he looked good... 

Really good. 

Dean suddenly wished he'd taken Cas, yes shopping was boring. But getting to make Castiel try on different outfits, that sounded fun. Dean wouldn't admit it out loud, but the idea of Castiel dressing up and then turning to him and asking how he looked... made something warm fuzz inside him. And of course, he would insist that Castiel tried everything on, and then he would insist that Castiel got some new underwear - you know, to be thorough. 

That night it was Sam who suggested they go out for a drink. Dean drove them to bar and thought he'd try to win some points by ordering the drinks for them. When he returned to the table with their drinks, however, Castiel was sat looking slightly nervous as a woman leaned in to talk to him. Dean looked at Sam and Sam shrugged. 

Dean slid into the booth next to Sam and passed Cas his drink, who looked up at him. 

"Thank you, Dean," He said quietly 

A couple of uneventful hours passed, more drinks were bought and then Sam challenged Dean to a game of pool. Castiel went to the bar as they started playing to get the next round of drinks in. As soon as he was stood at the bar, Dean noticed the man walking over to him, Dean saw Castiel turn to face the man. The man smiled at Castiel and offered him his hand, which Castiel shook. 

Sam potted, but then missed... Dean's turn. Dean looked up from his pool cue to see Castiel at the bar, the man stood next to him with one hand on Cas' shoulder. Dean watched for a moment through narrowed eyes before lining up his shot. He potted one of Sam's balls and cursed under his breath. Then his eyes flicked back up to the bar, where Castiel was talking to the man at the bar, smiling at him. Dean felt itchy. It made him uncomfortable to watch some other guy pawing all over 'his' angel. Castiel returned from the bar, smiling. Dean lost the game and was moody for the rest of the night. 

Stage Three - Fake Boyfriends

"I know this might be a little weird... But, if we can get Dean to suspect something is going on between us... He will know that I don't have any issue with you being an angel, or a man" Says Sam looking at Castiel "We don't have to go very far - just a few, well-timed lingering touches, 'in-jokes' and things like that..." 

A week of stage three passes, Castiel touching Sam's shoulder when he wants his attention - something he'd learned from the man in the bar, Sam deliberately watching Castiel 'walk away' when he knows Dean is watching him, hell Sam even opened the back door of the Impala for Cas and then climbed in next to him, at which point Dean put some loud rock music on and sped off gripping the steering wheel, throwing them scathing glances in the rear view mirror occasionally. 

"He's losing it" Smiled Sam "Every time he see's us together now, he gets that angry little vein in his neck" 

Castiel smiles "I didn't think it would be funny to see Dean feeling uncomfortable, but I have to admit, it has been" Castiel presses a finger to his lips and then holds his hand to his ear, indicating he can hear Dean approaching... Sam slaps his own leg loudly, with a wink to Castiel. 

From the corridor outside the kitchen, Dean hears a 'smack' sound and then Cas's laugh as Sam says "I'm gonna have a numb butt now" 

"A numb assbutt" Laughed Castiel

Dean walked into the kitchen, not smiling and headed for the fridge. Pulling out a pint of milk, he smells it and pulls a face "We're out of milk, I'll make a run to the store"

Dean takes an hour to return to the bunker... And Castiel and Sam were waiting for his return. This was is, time to pull out the big guns. 

Sam looks into Castiel's eyes "You ready?"

"Sam... Your... your not...?" Castiel hesitated, he needed to be sure Sam was ok with still pretending. 

"What?" 

"You're still doing this because your my friend, aren't you?" Asked Castiel quietly 

"Yeah, I'm your... Oh. I see, no. Cas, you're like my brother. You and Dean were made for each other. I love you, but I'm not, in love with you, ya know?" 

Castiel relaxed, and nodded "Ok" He loved Dean, he would always love Dean, but he never wanted to hurt Sam, he'd begun to worry - with just how close he and Sam were getting - that Sam's feelings towards him may have changed. But now, he relaxed. Sam was his friend. 

Deans footsteps were getting close now, to close. Sam stepped forward and grabbed Castiel's cheeks gently between his hands, placing a soft, barely-there kiss on the angel's forehead... Before pulling away slightly. 

Dean walks into the kitchen, freezing as he spots Sam, standing in front of Castiel, holding his face in his hands. Did Sam just kiss Cas? His Cas? His brother... and... his Cas. No, no, no, ... Dean was just staring at them... for what seemed like a long time, but in reality was no more than a few seconds. 

Dean snaps "Alright - What the fuck is going on with you two?"

Sam let his hands drop to his sides and pulled a tilted head frown at his brother "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about all this" Dean waved his hands between Castiel and Sam "All the touching, all the lingering eye contact... These new late 'hanging out' sessions, drinking together? All this cooking for Sam, agreeing with everything he says. Looking at Cas like you wanna eat him or some shit..." 

Sam's lips twitched as he fought the smile that was threatening to betray him, he pulled an even more exaggerated frown "Dean... What's the problem?" He said as he wondered if Dean realized he'd just described his own relationship with Castiel.

"You're acting like..." Dean stopped narrowing his eyes at Sam, before shifting his gaze over to Castiel - they couldn't be... could they? 

"Acting like what?" Prompted Sam 

"Like your, like the two of you are... together" Dean took a deep breath, that had been hard to say. Thinking of Cas... his Cas, with his brother... It sent cold shudders down his spine "You're acting like your fucking" 

"What if we are?" Sam pushes, wondering if Dean will hit him as he watches a stony expression fall on his brothers face "What would be wrong with that Dean? I'll tell you what - Nothing" 

Dean gawks... What could he say? Don't screw Cas because he is mine... But he isn't, Dean never said anything. And now it was too late. But still, what the fuck? Sam and Cas, who the fuck could have seen that happening... He has taken to long to answer, he looks up, at Sam and Castiel and clears his throat. 

"I guess, nothing is wrong with that" Said Dean much quieter "If that's what you both want" 

"It's not," Said Sam and Castiel together, Dean blinked in confusion and looked up.

"What?"

Sam smiles "I'm not sleeping with Cas. Nothing is going on between us. I just wanted you to know that there wouldn't be anything wrong with it if I were" The very pointed look Sam gives Dean, makes his cheeks pink "Now Dean... Why the fuck is nothing going on with _YOU_ and Cas? Hmm?"

Dean's eyes shoot to Castiel, whose face is set, unreadable "Wait...What?" 

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Sam said "For years!! All the touching, all the lingering eye contact... The 'hanging out' sessions, drinking together? The jealousy that Cas and I have been hanging out... Looking at Cas like you wanna eat him or something..." 

Dean blinked, his own words turned back on him - he couldn't even deny it... 

"You always acted like you wanted more, yours and Cas's 'friendship' never seemed enough... You acted like you wanted to be with him... And you know what would be wrong with that Dean? I'll tell you what - Nothing. As long as it is what you both wanted..." 

Dean stared at Sam as though he'd just been slapped in the face, his jaw hung slightly open, his eyes wide, his face a fraction paler... "Er..." 

"Dean," Castiel's voice was calm and drew Dean's attention from his brother, his head turned to follow his gaze that had whipped from Sam to the angel "I just wanted you to know... Your friendship is enough, just to know you has been an adventure, but I can't and won't deny that I do want more"  

Something seems to break in Dean's face as he looks at the angel, a sharpness melts away to reveal a vulnerable softness as a warm smile spreads across his lips, he eyes mist over slightly as he looks back at Castiel... 

"Yeah," He whispers "Me too, Cas" 

***

Sam hadn't been lying when he told Castiel he wasn't in love with him, he wasn't. Isn't. But as he watches Dean and Castiel walk away to Dean's room, a bitter seed of jealousy turns in his stomach, he is happy for his friend. Happy for his brother. But he and Castiel had spent a lot of time over the last couple of months 'hanging out' and now... Well, now Sam suspected a lot of that time would see Castiel with Dean, alone. In Dean's bedroom... 

And Sam silently mourned the growing friendship he and Castiel had shared, yes they had always been friends, and would always be friends... But now it was Sam who would be the third wheel. He picked up his phone, scrolling through his contacts and called the one person that had always been there for him when he'd been lonely or needed a friend. 

The phone rings... "Sam?" 

"Hey Sully, long time no see. Fancy hanging out?"

Sam grabbed his jacket and shouted to Dean and Castiel that he was going out. He climbed the steps up to the door of the bunker and closed it behind him... 

 

*** 

Dean's bedroom door opens. Dean's head appearing as though floating in mid-air, on a sideward angle through the gap, looking up and down the hallway... 

"Sam?" He shouts... nothing. He turns back to Castiel a grin spreading across his face, eyebrows 'happy dancing' across his forehead. He closed his door again, sliding the lock closed on it - just in case Sam should return. He crosses his room to the bed and sits down on it next to Castiel. 

Dean takes Castiel's hand, the feel of his skin sending a shudder through Castiel. He swallows, glancing down to where Dean had connected them, fingers curling around fingers. Warm.

"A part of me doesn't believe this is real," Said Castiel eyeing Dean as though he expected him to suddenly disappear or change into some kind of monster

"Why not?" Asked Dean looking at him

"You just... You've never shown any interest in any other men" Said Castiel "And there were so many women"

Dean's face tinges pink, he rubs a hand over the back of his neck "Well yeah, there is a very simple explanation for that... I didn't think I'd ever get you. Being with other guys would just make me wish I had that with you and the women... sounds bad but... distractions" Dean looked guiltily at his feet "I didn't lead them on though"

"I know you didn't Dean" Said Castiel

"That bothered you, didn't it?" Said Dean looking at Castiel, with more guilt in his face "The girls"

"Well, yes. I know it shouldn't have, but" Castiel sighed "It did"

"Shit Cas, if I had known... I didn't realize"

"I know Dean" Castiel met Dean's eyes

"There won't be anymore. Not now. It's you and me, right?"

"If you're sure you want me?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, gripping Castiel's hand tighter in his own and bringing his free hand to the back of Castiel's neck, gently pulling him forward towards him... When their lips are mere millimeters apart he whispers "Don't ask stupid questions..." Before pressing his lips against Castiel's, smoothing them over Castiel's lower lip, before his mouth breaks open and his tongue dips out and slowly licks across Castiel's lower lip.

The kiss deepens as Castiel parts his mouth, turning his body to face Dean better. Dean releasing his hand and bringing both up to Castiel's face as if preventing escape. Castiel is a willing prisoner to Dean's embrace, and escape doesn't even cross his mind. He pushes forward slightly, tilting his head to the side.

With a slight jump, Castiel can feel Dean's fingers, running down his neck to the top of his shirt. Undoing the buttons at the top, Dean's back slightly. 

"Is this ok?" He asks searching Castiel's face

"More than ok, Dean," Says Castiel leaning his head back slightly to look down at Dean's hands slowly undressing him. His heart banged harshly against his chest, as though it was trying to break through to get to Dean's...

Dean had worked his skillful fingers down the front of Castiel's shirt and was now gently pulling it lose of Castiel's pants, holding his gaze the entire time. Slipping his hands under his shirt and rolling it back off his shoulders. His eyes devoured Castiel's chest, all the firm skin he'd never allowed his eyes to linger on too long before, now... He could look all he wanted, and he wanted too, badly. He traced his fingertips over Castiel like he was a painting, smoothed out over time. 

Dean spends a long time kissing and worshiping Cas, partly because he wants it to be perfect and he doesn't want to hurt him, but also because, he was nervous, he was about to sleep with his angel, his best friend.

He needn't of worried, it was perfect. Dean had eased himself inside Castiel and slow kissed him, whilst thrusting in and pulling back in a steady, easy rhythm that could never be described as 'fucking' but simply... love.

*** 

They wake a few hours later, naked bodies tangled together, holding each other... 

"Wanna go again?" Asked Dean with a cheeky smile on his face 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, before rolling and swinging a leg over Dean, straddling him... 

"Don't ask stupid questions"


End file.
